1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication systems for remotely controlling devices, and more particularly, to such a system that includes a plurality of telecommunication linkage paths that can be made alternatively available to control resource devices of receiving subscribed clients by transmitting from a centralized service system according to subscribers"" requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The complexities of today""s communications involve the use of many different communication systems with their unique signals. However, the transmitting and receiving parties need to be in alert mode and ready to perfect the connection. If the receiver is not ready to receive, the transmitting party has to alert the user at the receiving end so that the receiving equipment can be turned on and the transmitting and receiving party depend on only one communication linkage. The present invention permits a transmitting client to request from the centralized service system an action, to generate controls, to alert and turn one or more of the receiving resources remotely and to accomplish this present invention can utilize more than one communication linkage that can be alternatively used.
There are no similar communications systems in the prior art, to the best of Applicant""s knowledge.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a system for conveying signals from one transmitting centralized service system to a receiving client to activate at least one of the receiving client""s electronically controllable resources.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system that uses alternative communication linkages for conveying the signals improving the successful hits probabilities to the desired destinations.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.